Call centers and service centers are under an extremely high pressure and need to keep very high performance in a very stressful environment. High client satisfaction and Quality of Service are becoming key differentiators in a commoditized market. Agents need to be kept highly engaged and are given little feedback on their current performance, a combination which negatively impacts their morale.
Lack of engagement of the agents can impact call center performance in multiple ways. For example, service quality and motivation to efficiently handle calls can be negatively affected. Also attrition in call centers is extremely high, often over 100% per year, often leaving a large portion of agents under-skilled and partially disengaged from their day-to-day job. Furthermore, each new hire must go through an extensive training period.